This is a phase III study conparing the safety and efficacy of three regimens of chemoprophylaxis for MAC bacteremia and disseminated disease in patients at high risk for the development of this high morbidity and mortality complication of AIDS. These regimens include clarithromycin alone, rifabutin alone, and the combination of clarithromycin plus rifabutin.